Arthur's Predicament
by Ickle Putty Tat
Summary: Arthur's Sleepwalking yes sleepwalking! and as Arthur's Manservant, it is up to Merlin to stop him getting into danger! Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Thought of this after a moment of pure madness. What if Merlin had to save Arthur from another threat – Himself! Please R&R!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters.

**Chapter 1 – It's Happening Again!**

Uther rubbed his eyes. He could not remember the last time he had been able to get to bed at a sensible hour. He stretched and winced as his old war wound protested. With one last look at the stack of paperwork he turned and exited the hall only to run smack bang into his son, Arthur, the Crowned Prince of Camelot.

"Arthur!" the king exclaimed in surprise. His son merely ignored him and continued on his way. Uther was ready to reprimand his son until yet another yawn forced its way to his lips. With a shake of his head, Uther resumed the journey to his bedchamber. He could reprimand Arthur in the morning.

Uther stopped dead and swung round on his heels. His eyes wide in horror. Arthur had been wearing his nightshirt! Arthur never walked around the castle in his nightshirt! The fact that his son was walking around in it now could mean only one thing. It was happening again!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merlin stood near Arthur, trying to hide the amusement from his eyes. In front of both him and the Prince paced a frustrated Uther. Gaius stood on the other side of the king, his face giving nothing away.

"I thought you said he'd grow out of it, like he did the bed wetting!" growled Uther.

Merlin snorted, Arthur turned to glair at his manservant who suddenly developed a bad coughing fit.

Gaius ignored the two young men, "Sire, he hasn't sleepwalked in years. I'm sure this is just a small lapse."

"You there!" Merlin quickly straightened up as the king glared at him.

"Sire"

"You are to sleep in Arthur's quarters and watch over him until this _incident_ has passed."

Arthur shifted uncomfortably and opened his mouth to protest.

"We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened_ last time_, would we?"

Arthur's mouth snapped shut, however, his body posture was still threatening.

Uther turned his back on the men, "Dismissed.

The three men bowed and then left. Gaius went one way, Arthur and Merlin the other, Merlin was now wearing a huge grin. As soon as they were out of sight, Arthur slammed Merlin against the nearest stone wall, pinning him by his neck, "Don't you dare mention anything that was said in there, if I hear you have, you shall be spending the rest of your life in the stockades! Got it?"

Merlin could only nod; Arthur was stopping him from breathing! Arthur released him with a growl, however, as soon as his back was turned, Merlin replaced his grin.

_A/N: Ideas for what happened_ 'last time' _welcome! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Set shortly after _Valliant_. To understand Arthur's snoring, please visit my other story 'A Monster in the Castle' oh, and nightshirts are a kind of nightie for men. Please R&R!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters.

**Chapter 2 – The First Night**

Arthur watched Merlin set up his bed in front of the chamber doors, an insult played on the Prince's lips. He stood up and strode over to where Merlin was stood, admiring his handiwork. The prince slapped Merlin's shoulder, winding the young warlock, "Well, Merlin. I didn't think you could get any lower, but once again you prove me wrong!"

Merlin was going to reply but thought better of it as the prince made his way to his warm, _comfortable_, bed. Once Arthur had settled, Merlin did his usual tour of the Prince's chamber to put out the candles and oil burners. On his way back to his bed, Merlin stubbed his toe on one of Arthur's chests. Arthur merely sighed at his servant's muffled curses before rolling over.

Just as Merlin's eyelids were starting to droop, a sound that could have rivaled the Dragon's roar erupted from Arthur's bed. Merlin shot up, "What the…?" he whispered to no one but himself. The sound erupted again and Merlin rolled his eyes before covering his head with his pillow, '_No wander his last servant warned me against sleeping in his chambers!_' Merlin thought before sleep claimed him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oomph!" Merlin awoke to a leg in his stomach and a rather unpleasant view of the Prince. As soon as the still sleeping prince was out of the chamber, Merlin got up and followed, donning his jacket as he went. Gaius had made Merlin promise to try and not to wake the prince as it could be dangerous.

The young warlock groaned inwardly as the prince took the route to the armory. Once inside, the prince picked up a sword and drew it from the sheath. He let the sheath drop to the floor and lifted the sword above his head. Merlin froze. The world around him slowed down as Arthur's grip on the sword lessoned. With a flash of his eyes, Merlin sent the sword flying away from the prince into a pile of lances, scattering them. Merlin had no chance to rest as Arthur was once again on the move.

Half an hour later, the prince was still wandering the castle when he suddenly stopped. Unlike before, Merlin was unready for what was to happen. The prince's legs gave way and the 'ever-loyal' servant dived forward to stop his head hitting the stone floor. As he dived, his ankle twisted and gave way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The armourer turned up for duty early for the Prince was inspecting the armory. His mouth dropped open with shock. A sword had hit the lances, one of the lances had fallen on to a loose shelf, a helmet that had been on the loose shelf was now at the opposite side of the room and had landed among the bottles of polish. Some of the bottles had fallen and leaked their contents onto a pile of tunics! Tears ran down his cheeks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arthur awoke to the sun shining in his face. He sat up as delicious smells tempted his nose. Merlin had already set the table for Arthur to break his fast. Merlin walked over to place Arthur's clothes, ready for dressing. The Prince frowned, "Merlin, are you limping?"


End file.
